


离家出走的RK

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Summary: 和平线 完美结局之后
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 6





	离家出走的RK

二月的底特律依旧被严寒所困扰着，大雪使得来往的车辆行驶艰难。

相对于冬季开始的时候来说，这个城市起了太大的变化，而其中最为明显的就是模控生命铺天盖地的广告牌不见了，商超门口的仿生人寄存站取消了，以及，街上少了很多穿着模控生命制服额角闪着灯圈的仿生人，不过仔细留心的话仍能够找寻到这些曾经被叫做“异常仿生人”的身影，毕竟人类不会在零下4度还穿着短裙。

汉克.安德森开着车在拉萨尔公园附近的街区缓慢转悠，企图捕捉到一点关于那个“仿生人杀手”的蛛丝马迹。

那是三周前出现的一个蒙面杀手，专针对仿生人、而且是曾经的“限量版”、“定制款”仿生人下手，短短三周已经有4名稀有型号的仿生人遭其毒手，而DPD连凶手的影子都没捕捉到半点，这时节又正是政府跟耶利哥合谈的重要时期，所以上头给出的破案期限很紧，负责此案的安德森副队长也只好放弃休息，抱着死马当成活马医的想法再次到这片最后一次发现凶手踪迹的街区碰碰运气。

但遗憾的是他今天运气着实不算好，街面上的人并不多，在仿生人不再成为廉价劳动力或者“生产工具”以后，经济变得更加萧条，商店也只有部分营业，一些店铺门口连新年打折信息都还挂在那里懒得摘，所以绕了好几个圈子，别说仿生人杀手了，就连仿生人都没见着几个。

我他妈真是疯了…这么大的雪，仿生人的都不愿出门挨冻，我还在这里白费劲！

安德森副队长在心里咒骂了一句鬼天气，做好了无功而返的准备，而就在这时，路边长椅上正在发呆的一名仿生人惊得他一脚踩下了刹车——

灰色外套，栗棕色头发，一小缕卷发不听话的垂在额前…这不是那个该死的RK800还能是谁？！

“康纳！你怎么会在这里？！！”

老警探推开车门走下去，与此同时，那名坐在长椅靠背上抱着膝的仿生人也抬起头，以一种疑惑的目光看向他。

汉克的脚步一下子停住了。

“你…不是康纳？”

虽然样子长得的确是一模一样，甚至那双蜜棕色的眼睛也跟RK800如出一辙，但是仔细看才发现对方身量明显比康纳小，看上去倒像个13、4岁的少年，而且那种神情…就算已经有两个多月没见到自己曾经的那位搭档，汉克也还是可以肯定，眼前这名小仿生人不是康纳。

“康纳？”果然，对方歪着头像是思考了一下，“如果你说的是#313 248 317-51，那我不是。我是RK800-II。”

“RK800-II？”

汉克脸上的表情变得有点古怪起来，怎么这气人安卓还有几种型号？

“嗯。我跟RK800是一个系列的，但是我当时没来得及投放使用。你也可以把我看做那个康纳的…弟弟。”

那少年从长椅上跳下来，汉克忍不住皱了皱眉。

弟弟？原来仿生人异常了也会“认亲戚”吗，但…也不知道这小家伙的行为模式都是跟谁学的，他记得康纳可不会这样到处乱踩乱爬。

“那你在这里干什么？”

汉克上下打量了一下，少年仿生人的确是比康纳更瘦小一些，站起来也还没他的肩高，穿着单薄的短外套和白衬衫，大概在这里坐了有一段时间了，以至于肩头上都堆积了白乎乎的一小层积雪，但汉克猜不出他在这里做什么，也看不出他是什么用途的仿生人，如果说康纳是警用型的话，那这小家伙难道也是？警用型设计这样的体型来干嘛？

“我吗？”少年满不在乎的拍了拍身上的雪粉，他说：“我在离家出走。”

“离家出走？”

搞什么鬼？！这还有离家出走的？在这种天气、而且不知道哪儿还藏着一个仿生人杀手的情况下？

“别开玩笑了！小孩！”安德森副队长出手抓住了那孩子的胳膊，“耶利哥没发布通告叫你们最近别乱跑吗？！我送你回去，别在外面乱晃！”

出于一个警察的职业习惯又或者是“家长”的天性，他拽着那孩子的手打算把他拉上车，但对方却用力甩开了他。

“你干嘛！谁要回去！”男孩狠狠的瞪了他一眼，“别以为你是警察就能管得了我！再碰我我可以起诉你强迫仿生人！”

“……”

汉克感到自己一口气噎在喉咙里，这怎么就成“强迫”仿生人了？

不过……

“你怎么知道我是警察？”

“知道，当然。”男孩冷笑了一下，“我知道你是谁，你不就是那个甩了康纳的汉克.安德森副队长吗？全耶利哥都知道。”

“什么？我……”

我什么时候就“甩了”康纳了？还全耶利哥都知道？

安德森副队长顿时觉得自己有点冤，但是显然现在也不是说这个时候，总得先把眼前这个“离家出走”的RK安顿了再说。

说到“离家出走”，多多少少汉克还是猜得到一些原因的，就像YR系列被设计为小孩子，思维模式也就跟孩童一样，那么这款既然是设计为少年模样，想必搭载了“同龄”的思维模块，虽然猜不出为什么会有这样的设计，但是显然这台“异常”了的RK800-II就跟个人类十几岁男孩差不多，而众所周知，男孩在十几岁的时候表现得最为明显的，就是叛逆。

对待这种叛逆期的孩子汉克没什么经验，他唯一能想到的处理办法就是好好揍上一顿，但现在这办法是行不通的，对方是异常仿生人，目前受到法律保护的异常仿生人，而且还是…康纳的“弟弟”，就光凭这一点，他也不可能随便揍。

“那你想去哪儿呢？总不可能一直坐在这里吧？”

老警探尽力让自己表现得像个和蔼的长辈，别的先不论，先把这孩子安抚下来再好好讲道理吧，希望他们的塑料脑袋里还能听得进几句劝告。

“去哪儿？”仿生人额角的灯圈闪了闪，“怎么，你陪我去？”

他的眼神亮晶晶的，让汉克不自觉有心情有些复杂…实在跟康纳太像了……

“嗯，”人类点点头，“我陪你去。”

“那就去游乐园吧！！”

游乐园？！

谁会在这种冰天雪地的季节去游乐园！真的不懂这些异常仿生人！

开车行驶在前往游乐园路上的安德森副队长也在心里嘀咕，他忍不住偶尔转头看一下坐在副驾上的小仿生人，尽管那孩子说自己也叫“康纳”，但汉克还是没办法以这个名字来称呼他。

康纳是唯一的。

在康纳之后，警局也有留任了部分虽然获得“自由”但仍愿意从事警务工作的警用仿生人，并且给予他们相应的待遇，杰弗瑞曾经问过他是否需要再给他配一名仿生人助手，但他摆摆手拒绝了。

“我以为你会对仿生人稍微有所改观，汉克，现在时代已经变了。”

杰弗瑞表现出有些失望，他以为他还跟从前一样讨厌那些塑料机器，汉克本想解释，但想了想又算了。

就随他们这么去认为吧，只有他自己知道并不是这样的，他不愿意再接受新的搭档只因为出于某种固执的念头，他并不希望任何别的什么人来代替康纳的位置，尽管康纳并不在那个位置上。

“你…为什么离家出走？”

到游乐园还有一定路程，为了缓解车内的尴尬气氛，老警探试着发问。

“因为耶利哥太烦了！”男孩嘟哝了一句，“大家都是刚启动不久，他们凭什么把我归于未成年仿生人的范畴，你能想象吗？未成年……”

小仿生人从鼻子里哼了一声。

但你不就是未成年吗…十足的叛逆期小孩，成年人哪儿会为了去游乐园离家出走？

汉克在心里默念，但并未说出来。

“那以后呢？你总不能一直在外面…流浪吧？”

“以后…再说吧……”男孩有些不耐烦，“我总能找到点事做…喂，你们DPD还需要人吗？我也有警用型模块啊！”

“咳、不…暂时不需要。”

为什么这些RK800一个两个的都想来DPD，汉克在心里叹了口气，当初那个气死人的家伙也是这样，眨着亮晶晶的眼睛问他“副队长我可以留在DPD吗”…

想到康纳，人类又忍不住往旁边看了看，从这个角度看，除了面容稍显稚嫩，其他还真的是一模一样啊，让他很难不去想起那只小家伙坐在这个位置上的时候，那时候他们一起到处去调查那些“异常仿生人”，而康纳…没有一次是听他的指令乖乖呆在车里的。

“康纳…”老警探想了想，又换了个说法：“你哥他平时也不管你吗？”

“我哥啊？”男孩用脚尖有一搭没一搭的踢着座位前方，“他很忙啊，他整天忙得不得了。”

“唔…”

汉克点点头，康纳很忙，这点他是知道的。

他其实从来也没间断过去关注那只小安卓的动向，为此甚至还向那些年轻人学习，悄悄在网上搜索各种关于康纳的帖子，但得到的消息都不算太多，据说这位“传说中”的RK800并不愿意太多的曝光自己，所以汉克也只能偶尔在新闻报道或者发布会现场直播中看到一点康纳的影像。

其实，想要知道康纳的消息很简单，直接问康纳本人就可以了，但遗憾的是…从那天以后，他们就再也没有联系过了。

而现在……

“那个…”再三看了身边的少年几次以后，人类终于还是忍不住提出了心里一直就想问的问题，“康纳他还好吗？”

“咦？”

这一次，小家伙没有立刻回答他，反而是歪过头来打量了他好几眼，看得汉克有些后悔自己问出这个问题来了。

“我还以为你们关系不好？”男孩眼满眼好奇的盯着汉克，“你不是甩了他吗？”

“咳、你听谁说的这些乱七八糟的！”

“诺丝他们都这么说。马库斯说我哥那天早上跟你分手以后就一直闷闷不乐，就像…丢了魂儿似的。”

“…那不叫分手！也不能用‘甩’这种词！”

人类将眼神躲开，假装专注于前面的道路。

“那是什么？”

“那…总之我跟你哥，我们不是‘那种’关系，我们…只是普通搭档。”

“呵，普通搭档。”男孩从鼻子里哼了一声，又指了指车窗外：“路！”

“什么？”

“看路！你走错了！”

“哦、哦…”

七弯八绕，最终他们总算是到了最近的那个游乐园。

一路上他们再没有聊什么，汉克不敢再多问，生怕这孩子再冒出什么惊人之语来，而男孩好像也对跟一个老家伙聊天没什么兴趣，恹恹的不吭声，直到看到游乐园的时候才发出了一声欢呼。

小孩子就是小孩子，汉克叹了口气。

这种糟糕的天气再加上萧条的经济环境，游乐园里根本没什么人，大部分游乐设施都没开放，甚至被白雪厚厚的覆盖着，但小仿生人看起来却一点不失望，东跑西窜玩儿得十分开心。

汉克在被他拉着跑了两个项目后就玩儿不动了，摆摆手喘着气坐在摩天轮底下等他，什么海盗船、什么过山车…对一个老年人的心脏来说实在太不友好了，还是让那些不知疲惫的杰瑞们陪这小家伙吧。

老警探扫开冰雪坐在长椅上呵了口气，游乐园并不大，所以那只小RK跑来跑去也跑不出他的视线范围，他看见那孩子是真的很兴奋，脸上的笑容也比初见时多了好些，穿着灰色外套的身影敏捷的在那些钢结构中穿来跳去…唔，真的很像康纳啊……

人类叹了口气，如果不见到这孩子，也许他还能将对于RK800的那份思念很好的掩埋起来，不去触碰，但现在看着这个几乎一模一样的小家伙在他面前晃，他就没办法再假装自己已经忘了康纳，虽然康纳跟这孩子除了外貌之外其实根本没有一点相似。

是的，康纳比这孩子乖顺得多，总是像个小贵宾犬围在他身边绕来绕去，可又比这孩子“讨厌”多了，开口闭口“任务”“任务”的…哦对，那时候康纳还不是异常仿生人呢，谁能想得到呢，当年的异常仿生人猎手后来竟然成了现在的仿生人领袖……

老警探苦笑了一下，但他知道，这其实并不是康纳的初衷，他又想起那双充满期待望着他的眼睛来，在那个雪后的清晨——

“副队长我可以留在DPD吗？”

当他们结束拥抱，谈到关于未来打算的时候时，对于康纳这个决议，汉克是感到有些吃惊的，他以为、同时也这样认为康纳应该会留在耶利哥，毕竟人类政府随时可能出尔反尔，所谓的“和平”也许根本只是假象，康纳呆在他的同胞当中才是最安全的选择，但康纳却一脸渴切的看着他。

“可我喜欢汉克，我想留在你身边。”

“别开玩笑了！”

他承认当他听到康纳这样说的时候，他的心控制不住的狂跳起来，但他立刻就不容商量的驳回了康纳的选择。

某种意义上来说，那个小RK说得并没错，他“甩”了康纳，确切的说，他拒绝了康纳，拒绝了康纳想要留在DPD的恳求，也拒绝了康纳对他所有的“喜欢”，他甚至没勇气去问清楚康纳所说的“喜欢”是种怎样的感情，就那样匆忙的离开了，说“落荒而逃”都不足为过。

后来想起时其实也后悔过，倒不是后悔拒绝了康纳，他依旧认为康纳应该开始新的生活，应该去拥有更好的未来，而不是跟他这个半截入土的老头子混在一起，他只是后悔那天他们连一个联系方式都没有留，以至于后来他们再也没有见过。

哦，不，其实要说起来这些都是借口，康纳的联系方式？他相信只要他需要他就能找到，马库斯、或者其他什么人都绝对愿意为他提供，但他只是每次拿起电话后又犹豫了。

能说什么呢？总不能装作什么也没发生，抱怨对方“你偶尔也该来看看Sumo”，又或者像个长辈关心一下年轻人的工作？

算了，他最终还是将电话放下，决定不再去想这件事，直到现在，那个跟康纳几乎一模一样的小家伙出现……

“嘿！汉克！真的是你？！”

一句熟悉的招呼将老警探的思绪拉回现实，转过头，他意外的发现走过来的人居然是盖瑞，而且是手里拎着一个纸袋、纸袋里还散发着烤肉香味的盖瑞。

“哦盖瑞！你可真算是救了我的命！没想到在这里见到你！”

汉克笑着从老伙计手里接过那份热腾腾的汉堡和咖啡。

“我也没想到，汉克，最近生意不太好，我把餐车摆到这里来了，谁会想到你居然会来这种地方…游乐场？哈哈……”

“这个、其实……”

老警探有些尴尬的正想找个理由，忽然看到那道灰色的身影从远处朝着自己跑过来，显然，盖瑞也看到了。

“哦！你是跟他一起来的吗？咦？这不是…”

他指了指越来越近的小仿生人，又看了看汉克。

等等！他不是！

意识到盖瑞认错人了，老警探正要开口解释，突然那个飞奔过来的小家伙一下子挽住了他的胳膊。

“汉克！太棒了！我从来没玩儿得这么开心过！”

“……”

你开心就好但是能不能麻烦先把我放开…

人类感觉气氛好像哪儿不太对，果然，盖瑞看着他们，一脸惊讶。

“原来…你们在一起了？！”

“什么？等等！！我们……”

没有两个字还没说出来，却突然感觉胳膊一沉，那孩子竟然将他又挽得紧了一些。

“没错！我们在约会！！”小RK800一脸甜蜜的回答。

你在胡说什么！

汉克转头狠狠的瞪了他一眼，还未来得及解释，就感觉肩膀被人重重的拍了拍。

“这是好事！汉克！”盖瑞看起来一脸兴奋，“我早就感觉你们…”

他做了一个暧昧的动作，还没等汉克解释，又感慨的叹了口气：“你这段时间一直不太开心，我们都知道是怎么回事…现在你们在一起了，我真为你高兴！”

不、你不知道！根本不是这么回事！别瞎高兴！

在汉克还瞠目结舌不知道这事情从何说起的时候，他的老哥们儿已经再次以某种欣慰的眼神打量了他们一下，说着“那我就不打扰你们了”然后很快的挥挥手走得影子都看不见了。

汉克只好将伸出去半截的手和目光一起收回来，怒视着还“缠”在他胳膊上的小RK。

“你瞎说些什么？！”

但仿生人挑了挑眉：“哦？普通搭档？”

“那个…这是个误会！”

人类没来由的有些心虚，还没来得及解释，突然被那小家伙变本加厉的搂住了脖子。

“那你要不要考虑一下我？”

仿生人垫着脚尖凑了上去。

“你想干什么！”

汉克正要推开他，却突然听见耳边的声音冷静而清晰的对他说：“汉克，注意，你身后30米处有个男人从刚才起就一直在观察我们。40岁上下，1米79，大约75公斤，蒙着脸。”

这？！不正是那个异常仿生人杀手的特征吗？！

老警探脑子顿时清醒过来，条件反射性的伸手去摸腰间的配枪，却摸了个空，随即，他听见他那把枪在小仿生人手中上膛的声音。

“汉克！掩护我！”

还没等人类行动起来，RK800就一把推开他举起了枪，扳机扣下的同时他听见了对面传来的破空声。

“趴下！！”

将小RK扑倒在地上，一颗子弹擦着他的头发飞过，击中了对面摩天轮的钢架发出清脆的金属碰撞声，雪被震得簌簌的落下来，对面不远处的雕像背后传来人类痛苦的闷哼声和重物倒地的声音。

“打中了吗？”

一同倒在雪地里的人类和仿生人相视对看了一眼。

“我去看看！”

小仿生人翻身灵活的爬起来，而汉克心里突然冒出一种不好的预感。

“别去！！”

人类紧跟随一翻身跳起来向仿生人扑过去，与此同时，从另一个方向飞来的子弹贯穿了他的背部。

原来凶手不止一个人…

被惯性冲击得扑倒下去的时候他想着，同时听见伴随着仿生人手中枪声响起的，是一声熟悉的尖叫——

“副队长！！”

他好像是做了一个很长很长的梦，又像是灵魂漂浮在空中，穿过皑皑白雪，恍惚间他又看到那辆打滑的大货车，看到冰面上凌乱的车辙和浑身是血的小男孩。

“柯尔…”

他努力想伸手去抱他的孩子，但身体无比沉重，连手指头都动不了，然后他听见耳畔康纳的呼喊声——

“副队长！汉克！”

是的，是康纳…不是什么RK800-II、什么未成年仿生人，那根本就是康纳，那个气死人不偿命的谈判专家，他到现在已经几乎可以确定，那就是他的康纳，难怪他总觉得怎么看都感觉很熟悉，脱离于外表之外的熟悉感，可笑自己一开始居然没有发现，被骗了这么久……

好了好了，不要喊了，你不是警用型吗，怎么这样不冷静？

他想揉一揉小家伙的头发，告诉他别怕，不会有事，但是又抬不起手来，他甚至都没办法从康纳身上挪开，只能眼睁睁看着自己的血染透了仿生人身上那件灰色的外套……

早知道不该跟他说那么多的……

在失去意识之前，安德森副队长懊恼的想着。

等他再度恢复意识，已经是两天以后了，当然，他并不知道自己昏迷了多久。

首先醒转过来的是嗅觉，他敏锐的嗅到一种令人讨厌的味道，药棉、酒精、消毒水的味道，不用睁眼他也能猜到自己身在医院。

他讨厌医院，从柯尔死后他几乎再也没来过这地方，就算偶尔受伤也只在警局的医务室草草包扎了事，如果可以的话他恨不得现在就爬起来从这鬼地方离开，但遗憾的是他做不到，他的肩胛处疼得像是裂开了一眼，不、不是像，那几块脆弱的老骨头大概一定是裂开了——幸亏是肩胛，再往下一点，他就真要以身殉职了——所以他现在只能被绑得像个木乃伊一般躺在这里，听着监护仪器暗沉的嘀鸣音、空调微弱的电流声、还有一种均匀规律得钟摆一样分秒不差的模拟呼吸声…

老警探吃力的抬起眼皮，毫无意外，看到坐在床边的那个仿生人，RK800，这次倒不是什么“离家出走的未成年”，而是康纳“本人”，他许久未见的“搭档”。

大概是感应到了人类的苏醒，阖眼待机状态的RK800也缓缓睁开了眼睛，汉克几乎有种想立刻闭上眼继续“昏迷”的冲动，但显然不可能。

“副队长你醒了？！”

仿生人惊喜的握紧人类的手，实际上他之前也一直握着没放开，汉克不由得有些尴尬的咳嗽了一声。

兴许是察觉到了自己的失礼，康纳立刻放开了手，他慌慌张张的站起来，连额角的灯圈都亮成黄色。

“我不是故意骗你的，副队长…我只是想帮忙。我听马库斯他们说到那个案子，所以将数据转移到比较稀有的RK800-II机型，出来想试试看…”

“…”

“我没想到你会在那里，我本来想走的，但突然发现有人一直在偷偷观察我们，所以我才…”

所以你才把人往没什么游客又方便下手的游乐园引？你不知道这样做你会有多危险吗？

老警探没好气的瞪了一脸忐忑的仿生人一眼，后者像个做错了事的孩子。

“为什么不早点告诉我？”

“我不敢让你认出我来…我以为你讨厌我，不会让我帮忙…”

仿生人嗫嗫的说，汉克在心里叹了一口气。

傻瓜，我们两个都是傻瓜。

“…凶手呢？”

“已经抓到，由DPD接手了。”

“好吧。那么…”

人类抬了抬手，康纳赶紧坐到他的床边来。

“需要什么，副队长？”

“我说，英勇机智的谈判专家，”老警探将手掌覆在仿生人微凉的手背上，“…你要不要考虑一下…到我们DPD来工作？”

“…？！”

“不愿意？”

“愿意！！副队长！！”

两天前

“诺丝，康纳好像‘不在这儿’。”

“这很正常，马库斯，早在你跟他说起安德森副队长为了那个案件已经半个月没休息的时候，你就该想到了。”

“…他还会回来吗？”

“大概不会了。”


End file.
